


The Letter

by Anaksunamun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaksunamun/pseuds/Anaksunamun
Summary: Jake is having nightmares, Sherry helps him. Something about his past is revealed.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Letter

That was a dark silence night, Sherry had woke up with Jake's movements, he was in a nightmare, she kept her arm around his waist.

  
_“He will stop moving like this, and then he will be back to sleep normally…”_ she thought, but his movements didn’t stop, it was getting worse, more violent, Sherry had to move away from him, get up from the bed “Jake, wake-up.” she said in a loud calm voice, trying to not yell, “Jake.” she said louder, his breath was irregular “Jake!” he winced, opened his eyes suddenly.

  
“Shit” Jake was pant, he sat in the bed leaning forward, putting each of his hands in the both sides of his head

  
“What happened?” she approached to him.

  
“Bad dreams”

  
“About?”

  
“It is not important.” He got up, walked to the bathroom.

  
“You are having those dreams during this whole week” she followed him, was worried about what it could be, he had stopped to work as a mercenary, moved to her house two months ago, he said he wanted to do a pause about anything that would evolve B.O.W.s, so since then he has been acting as a “househusband”.

  
“Was I waking you?” he opened the sink while looking her by the mirror.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Sorry” he started to wash his face.

  
“It is not your faith, I just want to know what is happening with you. Maybe I would be able to help” he closed the sink, then took a towel and dried his face “Do you know that, you can tell me anything?”

  
“I do” he walked to the bed, sitting down at it, Sherry walked close to him, sitting on his side “It is just…” he took a deep breath, kept staring at the floor “I am dreaming with my mom, we are in my childhood home, she tries to show me something, but then he…” he glanced the window “My “father” appears, behind me, I can’t see, but I know it is him, then he drag me away from her.” He felt a small hand touching his shoulder, and other caressing the back of his head. “She was holding the envelope of the letter she left, before dying.”

  
“And where is that letter?” she leaned on her face at his back.

  
“Edonia… But there wasn’t anything in there, just, she asking me to not hate him, that he loves me…” Sherry kissed his cheek, he lay on the bed.

  
“What if there was something on the letter that you missed?” she did the same as him, Jake looked at her confused, she caressed his neck while he held her free hand “Did you read that letter more than once?”.

  
“No.” he blinked slowly “I couldn’t” he used both of his hands to hold Sherry's one “Can we sleep now? Please?”.

  
“Sure” Sherry kissed his chin “But we will talk about that tomorrow.”

  
…

  
Sherry got up from the bed, it was already morning, Jake was still sleeping, she used the bathroom then walked to the kitchen where she started to prepare her tea, while the water started to boil she heard a scream.

  
“What?” she whispered while running “Jake!” she said loud walking into the room, he woke up panting and then sat “Nightmare again?”.

  
“Yes…” he got up “Did I wake you up?”

  
“No, I was already awake…” she got close to him.

  
“Good, well.. I will make the breakfast” 

  
…

  
“Here.” Jake said putting a plate in the table, ahead of Sherry.

  
“Thank you.” She looked at him sitting on her side, for a few minutes he was just staring at his plate “Jake, what is wrong?” she touched his shoulder “First the nightmares, and now you are staring at your food.”

  
“It is just… That is the first time in years that I am finally able to just sit down and relax, but… my own mind is putting me on stress.”

  
“Maybe that is the reason… You have been running all this time, in action. Now your subconscious is trying to warn you about something unfinished, the letter…”

  
“Do you think I should go there? Look for this letter?” Sherry nodded at him.

  
…

  
Sherry walked into the hotel's bathroom while brushing her wet hair, Jake was taking shower and the door was already open, she was holding her cellphone with the free hand.

  
“Is that the place?” She said getting close to the sink, Jake opened the shower curtain, she held up the cellphone on his direction.

  
“Yes” he said removing water drops dripping from his face “You didn’t need to come here with me”

  
“You are right, I don’t need to be here, but I am want to, since I want to support you, and you know that I kind of like you?” she said humorously, Jake smiled, finished the shower, he stretched his arm towards a white towel “DON’T TOUCH IT.” She said in a loud warning voice, he freezed his position while she walked out from the bathroom and came back with a white green hearts towel in hands “I was taught that hotel towels are disgusting” she gave him the green hearted towel.

  
“So that is the reason you brought a bag full of towels…” he said drying himself.

  
“Exactly” she said being followed by Jake to the room, where he dressed his pajamas.

  
“Hey,” Jake whispered, Sherry was already laying on the bed “If I start to…” he did the same as her, putting his head on her chest “have a nightmare, will you wake me up before I make a scene?” 

  
“Of course” She putted both of her arms around his back, then kissed the top of his head “Good Night”.

  
…

  
“That is the house.” Jake said while Sherry parked the car in front of the abandoned house “That used to be a medium size city, now, after the civil war, it is a ghost one” he said getting out of the car with Sherry, his steps stopped once he got in front of the entering door.

  
“Jake?” Sherry touched his wrist

  
“Do you know? I still have the key…” he showed her the key chain, opened the door, then grabbed Sherry's hand. They both walked careful inside the house, that was covered in a thick layer of dust, they passed through the living room, then going upstairs “That is my room” he said pointing to a white door that was opened a few seconds later by him “What do you think?”

  
“Well,” she knew he was trying to not look emotion “It is cool, I mean, it is just a little dirt, but it can be fixed.” He chuckled, then walked to the door in the end of the corridor.

  
“Here is were she…” his hand was holding Sherry’s tightly, he slowly opened the door room, then he walked to the nightstand without looking around, he opened the first drawer, then the second “Her friend probably came here after… And arranged everything…” he walked to the closet and opened the two doors, his eyes were fixed in the floor, then he looked at the small organizing shelves, he took a deep breath, kneeled “She used to put photo albums in those boxes, maybe her friend putted the letter here…”

  
“Do you need help?” she said kneeling at his side, he just nodded in silence, each one of them took one box and started to look for the letter “I found your baby photos” she said turning the page of the album “You were so cute” she smiled, turned more pages, in the last ones Jake was already probably a young kid.

  
“So, I am not cute nowadays?” 

  
“That is not what I said” she took another box, this one was full of letters “Jake, try this one” she said putting the box close to him, soon he was looking for the letter while Sherry took another photo album, this one had Jake's early childhood pictures, in one of those he was on his mother’s lap, both smiling, she was holding a lime, while little Jake held a pencil, they were in front of a white paper “Did you find anything?”

  
“Not yet.”

  
“Why is you mom holding a lime on this picture?” she said bringing the album close to him.

  
“Now I found it…” he looked at the photo with the envelope in hands “It was to write secret texts…” he widened his eyes, then opened the envelope, took the letter and read the text “I haven’t missed anything on this text…” He took a lighter on his pocket, then he lit it, putting the small flame behind the paper “Nothing” he hided his disappointment, but not enough to Sherry doesn’t realize.

  
“Try the envelope” Sherry looked at him opening the envelope, which was easy since it was homemade, he positioned the flame behind it, revealing the hidden text.

  
“Shit” he whispered putting the small flame behind all the envelope, then started to read the text, he was trembling but couldn’t notice, Sherry held his free hand “That was her real letter… Someone told her he was involved on bio-weapons during the time they meet, he was serving at the US army” he took a deep breath “She hid me from him, and knew I always thought about him as a deadbeat, she thought that pretending to love him and teaching me to do the same would save us if he showed up some day, or make the thing less worse…” he folded the envelope to the original form, putting the paper back in the box “This person told her about human experiments…” his voice fainted.

  
“Jake?” Sherry touched one of his shoulders, he hugged her, keeping like this for a few minutes while she caressed his back.

“She protected me from him…” he took a deep breath, hiding his face on Sherry's shoulder, he did it until the moment he calmed himself, releasing Sherry and looking at the envelope “And she knew I was working as a mercenary when she was close to die, but she didn’t said anything more…” He sniffed while rubbing his nose “I think we should go.”

  
“Do want to bring something with you?”

  
“If I do, I would be putting garbage on your house” he said getting up, then gave a hand to Sherry as usual.

  
“That is not garbage, those are things with sentimental value for you, and that is not only “my house”, you live in there now, remember?” she got up being helped by him.

“Okay, I will take some stuff” he kissed her cheek “Thank you.” She smiled at him and kissed his chin, he gave her a light smile.

“Let’s start with your baby pictures!”

  
“Why did you got so interested on it?” he said taking the box of letters, she was already walking with the albums box.

“Because that is cute.”


End file.
